Don't hold back
by OdrayaLovesGaming2000
Summary: Kaitlynn loves Tyler ,but he won't teller that he does too.


_this is my first fanfic so don't judge. This story is based off of a friend i know._

Kaitlynn's P.O.V

Hi I'm Kaitlynn an dim 14 years old; i live in a small town called Lightwell. I go to a school named Goodlight high school. Its almost prom night, and well i don't have a date for the dance. The problem is no one likes me, I'm the quiet bookworm that sits in the corner by herself. Then on the other hand i have a crush on this guy i have absolutely no chance with. His name is Tyler, he is 14 as well and we go to the same school; he and i dated before but he up and left me for another high school chick named Snow.

Its the day before the prom and i still don't have a date. Tyler and i were working on setting up the decorations, but we finished early; so we went to the track together to just walk. All i can think about is him, his eyes, his voice, his everything. I kinda forgot that i was walking with him and i tripped over my shoe lace. i hit the ground hard…...i started bleeding.

Tyler's P.O.V

i hear a thud, as i turn around i realize that Kaitlynn fell and has started to bleed.

I rush over to her and in a worried tone i say, "Are you ok, is anything broken, can you see me, how many fingers am i holding up?!"I see that she is starting to tear up, so i decide to pick her up, bridal style, and find the nearest bench or soft patch of grass. I find a one spot by a creek, and i gently set her down.

I ask, "what happened?",she replies with,"i zoned out and tripped over my shoe lace, I'm fine i can walk."

She tries to stand up. Then with a screech of pain she falls back down, this time i catch her. She turns red, bright red, i chuckle and sit down setting her in my lap. All i can think about is the fact that the girl i love is sitting in my lap and i can't kiss her, "she'll get mad" i thought to myself. All i can think about is her, her eyes, her voice, her everything.

Kaitlynn's P.O.V

Im in his lap, like in his lap! but i calm myself down so he can't tell that i love it. "Hey does it hurt", he says in a warm gentle voice. he touches my wound and i grit my teeth in pain. "Apparently so, here i'll make it better" then he kisses my wound.

"Better?" he asks. "I want to say yes but he will get mad", i think to myself. Im sitting his lap and i want to kiss him really bad but i can't.

Tyler's P.O.V

I look at her, and for the first time it hits me, like being hit with a baseball. I never should have left her, but she would never take me back now.

"are you ok ,Tyler?" she asks in a voice as if she was scared of me.

i snap back into reality, "I…I'm fine" I reply. I think to myself maybe if i just told her she might take me back. The urge to kiss her is getting stronger i hold it back as well as i can.

"Kaitlynn" i ask, "yes" she says.

im gonna do it, here goes nothing.

Kaitlynn's P.O.V

I begin to stand up cause i know I'm bothering him. I'm half way up then I'm pulled down, i shut my eyes. I feel two arms around me, the arms move me so that I'm practically straddling him. Then the arms move my hands that were covering my face. My vision is blurry with tears, he takes his hands and wipe them away.

"Are you ok?" he asks, i reply with "yes I'm fine."

"Dont lie to me anymore." he says in an almost teared up voice. His arms wrap me in and unbreakable embrace. Then he pulls away…..

As he stares into my eyes i whisper, "Im sorry", "No, I'm sorry Kaitlynn" He replies as i stare in shock.

Tyler's P.O.V

I have to tell her we are here together, alone i might add.

"Kaitlynn I'm sorry for not telling you how i feel.", she looks stunned, "what do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean that i miss you, i miss your eyes, your voice, and you. I miss having the permission to hold you like this." i look down to see how we were sitting,"i hate not being allowed to do this" with an almost sad face, i grab her head with both of my hands. I can't hold it back any more, I pull her closer and kiss her tenderly; i then move my hands down to the small of her back. She moves her's to my shoulders. This is how it should be.

Kaitlynn's P.O.V

His lips are soft, i feel him moving his hands to the small of my back, pulling me closer. He removes his lips and a small smile crawls across his face. "Your blushing" he says with a smirk. I cover my face again he pulled my hands away again.

"Will you please stay with me, Be mine and mine only. Then you won't have to be sad anymore. i thought leaving you was for your own good but the truth is it wasn't. It was the worst mistake i have ever made in my entire life. Please, PLEASE take me back." he says to me in a pleading voice.

Tyler's P.O.V

Im practically begging now she will never take me back i know it. Then she reaches behind my neck and hugs me tightly. She pushes away and I kiss her hard, but this time she kisses back, her face is really hot.

We pull away for a breath with our foreheads still touching, "is that a good enough answer" she says in shallow breaths.

"So know that we are dating again you can't tell me not to do this" she looks at me confused. i move my hand down her back to the hem of her shorts, i stick my hand in her pocket and grab her phone.

I turn it on, "Now you have to let me do whatever i want got it?"she nods," ok now hold still" i reach for her waist, her sensitive spot. I roll us over so that I'm on top, "w…what are you doing?" she asks," this" i reply.

Kaitlynn's P.O.V

He pins me down and kisses me softly then i hear the camera on my phone click. He then puts is in my back pocket again. He then pulls me up on my feet. "Follow me" he says," i'll show you a world you've never seen before." I blush but i try to walk and i just fall again. He carries me to a place hidden in the trees, and covers my eyes, "but were is it?" i ask. He whispers "Its a surprise" then he kisses me hard.

Tyler's P.O.V

"your mine now"

Kaitlynn's P.O.V

"and i plan to stay that way"


End file.
